Je ne comprends pas, explique-moi !
by Le Chat de Cheshire
Summary: Quand deux étranges shinigamis intègrent les divisions, le tout début des problèmes ? Peut-être ? Et quand de nouveaux problèmes arrivent a cause d'eux, on se demande pourquoi on s'est levé aujourd'hui. C'est ma première fic à plusieurs chapitre, alors bonne lecture !


Titre: Je ne comprends pas, explique-moi !

Disclaimer: Rien n'ai à moi sauf Yuki et Alex, les reste apparient à Tite Kubo.

Résumé: Quand deux étranges shinigamis intègrent les divisions, le tout début des problèmes ? Peut-être ? Et quand de nouveaux problèmes arrivent, on se demande pourquoi on s'est levé aujourd'hui.

Pairing : Je vais voir pour de futurs couples, il y aura un peu de tout je pense ! K+ pour le langage.

Petite note : Je me suis amusée a l'écrire et je pense que je continuerais si elle est lue et si vous la trouvez intéressante. Et donc cela sera ma première fic à plusieurs chapitres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! *disparait dans un nuage de fumée*

_En Italique, les pensées_

**En gras, les zanpakutos**

* * *

Je fuyais dans la neige glacée, la peur au ventre. Je n'étais pas seule. Je percutais un arbre dans ma course, je me rattrapa, je me relevais rapidement, je dois m'éloigner, je ne peux pas ralentir sinon ils m'abandonneront. L'enfant devant moi avait mon âge, il attrapa ma main pour m'inciter a accélérer. Les cris de nos poursuivants se rapprochaient. J'ai peur. D'autres se sont fait attraper, je ne dois pas me retourner ! On arriva à une clairière baignée de lumière. On y est presque! Le garçon est soulagé: On sera libres. Soudain des ombres apparurent devant nous. Ils nous entouraient. C'est fini. On a perdus.

J'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Je soupira en pensant que c'était qu'un rêve. Je jeta un œil a la fenêtre. Il faisait beau, un très bon matin à la Soul Society. Un satané matin trop court ! Je soupira une deuxième fois et je ferma mes yeux pour encore profiter de mon lit.

Mais tout le bâtiment du dortoir fut secoué par des hurlements d'une voix que je connaissais trop bien… Et aussi de menaces, si j'écoute bien ! J'ouvris difficilement mes yeux, par pur provocation, mais quand l'on voit un katana à quelques millimètres de son nez, je garantit que le réveil se fait plus facile, surtout quand son colocataire te sors de ton lit, ou plutôt t'éjecte en te hurlant dans les oreilles, argh !

« -REVEILLE-TOI YUKI ! On n'a pas le temps de flemmarder, on doit se dépêcher d'aller à l'académie !

« -Dixit celui qui arrive TOUT les matins en retard et rate les cours de kido, marmonnais-je en me levant difficilement, ce qu'il fait froid !

Il me fusilla du regard, et attrapa son zanpakuto planté dans mon coussin (mon pauvre coussin !) comme pour attaquer. J'écarquillai les yeux, il veut me faire la peau dès le matin ?!

« -C'est bon ! Je me tais ! Promis, Alex ! Hurlais-je, les mains en guise de misérable bouclier en voyant qu'il pointait son zanpakuto vers moi avec un air de défi.

Avec un soupir déçu, Alex se désintéressa de moi, enfin c'est vite dit, il me parlait mais comme je suis très attentive à ses propos, je n'entendais... Rien ! Je l'examinais rapidement, avant qu'il ne décide que mon heure était arrivée, ses yeux rouges foncés (Non, il ne teste pas les lentilles, c'est naturel ! C'est bien sûr ça le pire !) soulignaient ses nouvelles cernes, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un psychopathe fou ! Non, je n'exagère pas ! Parce que bien-sûr le katana qui m'a soudainement réveillée et qui a tailladé mon coussin chéri n'était autre qu'à lui ! Revenons à Alex, ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, une preuve de plus qu'il venait de se réveiller ! Son visage fin contrastait avec sa personnalité (bah oui ! Quand on pense d'une personne qu'elle est sérieuse et que finalement, tu le vois déchiqueter des hollows joyeusement, ça casse un mythe !), Alex est en plus musclé et grand ! La parfaite carrure du psychopathe avec deux zanpakutos effilés en guise d'armes ! (oui parce que une seule ne lui suffisait pas ! Deux c'est mieux !)

Je soupirais en pensant à toutes ces fois où j'ai lui ai échappé en entraînement, et où j'ai dû fuir à cause d'Alex.

« - YUKI ! Tu m'écoute ou merde ?! Hurlais Alex avec toute la politesse qu'il connaissait.

« - Euh... Merde ? Répondis-je avec un sourire tout à fait innocent et qui ne m'allait vraiment pas.

Il sortit ses deux katanas avec son sourire habituel de sadique, du genre tu-vas-comprendre-ta-douleur, flippant ! En une seconde, j'étais déjà avec mes affaires dans la salle de bain, la porte claquée en vitesse, ma survie en premier, les emmerdes après ! J'inspectais vite fait les dégâts, mes longs cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens, pas le temps ! Mon tatouage en forme de Y en dessous de mes yeux violet ressortait avec mes cernes, une poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop petite, je suis banale quoi ! Je me dépêchais de m'habiller, d'attraper mes écouteurs en plus de ma musique et de sortir puisqu'Alex a décidée de me faire chier toute la matinée ! Mais pourquoi est-il si stressé ?!

« **Peut-être parce que vous allez être en re****tard pour la distribution des divisions ? Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien, **ricana mon zanpakuto, Kuro Ōkami no Kage.

- _QUOI ?! Et tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ?!_

- **Je n'ai pas le droit à un merci maintenant ?**

**- **_Nan pas envie !_

**- Grrrr ! Prochaine fois, je te laisse ****dans l'ignorance, indigne maitresse !**

**- **_Manque plus que tu boude ! _

-** …**

**- **_Kuro ? Merde il fait vraiment la gueule ! Pff ! Ce que tu peux être susceptible !_

- **JE NE SUIS PAS SUSCEPTIBLE !**

**- **_Argh ! Pas besoin de hurler, je t'entends très bien._

**- Humpf ! Je crois qu'Alex t'appelle. »**

Enfin arrivés à l'Académie (Pas facile de courir en parlant à son zanpakuto), je crois qu'on est légèrement en retard ! Vu la tête de Soi Fon, je dirais très en retard ! Je sens que je vais passer la pire journée de ma vie !

**-****Et pas qu'un peu, tu vas regretter ! Niark niark niark !**

**- **_C'était pour m'encourager ? Sadique !_

- **…**

**- **_Attends ! _(Connexion des neurones en cours. Veuillez patientez.) _Tu fais plus la gueule?_

**- Non, je préfère voir où ils vont te mettre, je vais bien rigo****ler ! Niark niark niark.**

- _Je te le ferais payer un jour !»_

Pendant notre si passionnante discutions, beaucoup d'élèves avaient été appelés, et c'étaient bientôt notre tour ! Argh ! Ce que je redoutais ce moment ! Pourquoi je suis venue déjà ?

- **Pour faire**** plaisir à Alex ? Tu sais que je l'adore ce mec ?**

_-De 1 ! Je me fous de son plaisir ! Et de 2… j'avais besoin de le savoir ?_

Gros silence de la part de mon Kuro. Conn*** ! Tu m'abandonnes ?!

« - Hiriyo Alex, 11ème division, lu Papy Yamamoto. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de pâlir. Ça lui va très bien, dis donc ! Pensais-je en ricanant pendant que des recrues s'éloignaient de moi.

**-Tu fais peur.**

_-Je sais, mon chou._

-**…**

« - OUAIS ! Je vais m'amuser ! Criai un certain taré, en craquant ses articulations et en défiant tout ce qui bouge.

-**Faux ! Il n'a pas encore défié Kenpachi !**

**-**_Ah ouais ! Tiens, c'est bizarre…_

Au même moment, Kenpachi s'approcha de ses nouvelles vict... euh pardon, recrues.

Je coulais un regard vers Alex qui le remarqua, il leva son pouce vers moi.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Ne me dis pas que…

« - Ryunji Yuki, 11ème division.

**-Toujours pâle le vieux, faudra qu'il m'apprenne. Tu crois qu'il a remarqué sa connerie, non ? Yuki ?**

_-… _

J'étais aussi pâle qu'un linge sorti d'une machine à laver, tournant au blanchissant.

- QUOI ?! Hurlais-je, après réflexion, en sursautant avec l'espoir d'avoir mal entendue, Alex me fit un grand sourire et avança rapidement. Noonn ! Pas possible ! Pas ça ! Tout mais pas çaaa ! Criais-je à l'agonie, pendant qu'Alex me trainait joyeusement par le col en m'étranglant sans ménagement.

**-Tu préfère la 6****ème**** division ? **

Je me relevai, épousseta mon haori et suivi en gueulant joyeusement avec Alex.

Pendant que l'on faisait la visite, vu que la seule fois où j'ai parcouru la Soul Society, c'était pour fuir Alex qui voulait se venger du vol de ses cookies (les cookies c'est sacré !) qu'il venait à peine d'acheter en plus ! Ils étaient délicieux ! Niark niark niark ! En tout cas, à ce moment-là, je n'ai pu apprécier le paysage à cause d'un psychopathe qui menaçait de me transformer en sushis (les sushis c'est sacré ! surtout quand tu risques de le devenir). Donc revenons à la visite… qui est finie, on est arrivé enfin à la 11ème après BEAUCOUP de tournants et de chemin. Mais merde ! C'est un labyrinthe !

**-Sans doute, pour se débarrasser de shinigamis comme toi.**

_-…_

**-Tu as perdu ta langue ? **

_-Hm ? Tu disais ? Je cherchais une carte, histoire de pouvoir refaire le chemin inverse !_

J'entendis une violente claque dans mon esprit, et un bruit… étrange.

_-Kuro ? Tu es devenu maso ? _

**-Nan. Désespéré par ta connerie. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont faire des cartes pour une co… Mentalement déficiente comme toi ?!**

- _Je t'emmerde ! Mais ils auraient dû penser à ceux de la 11__ème__ ! _

**-… Pas faux.**

Après cette très agréable conversation, revenons à la division. C'était… Bruyant, cela sentait la sueur, et déjà les lieutenants décampaient pour commencer des combats. Enfin je crois. Bref ! Au tant que je m'amuse ! Je replaçai mon zampakuto sous mon haori (c'est classe quand on dégaine après !) et fis craquer mes articulations. On m'a placé à l'académie ensuite dans une division, ils vont voir, ça va chier des myrtilles !

* * *

**Voila le premier chapitre ! pffouh ! Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre du repos ! Enfin si Alex pose sa hache ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Donnez moi votre avis ! Pour savoir si je continue ou… pose tes katanas, Alex ! Yuki ! ****A l'aide ! ****Pitié je vais crever ! Lâche ce zampakuto ! Sur ce ! *disparition***


End file.
